


Power Struggle

by Jupanuma



Series: God Swaps [3]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Apollo!Jason, Ares!Nico, God Swap, M/M, Nike!Will
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-03
Updated: 2016-11-03
Packaged: 2018-08-28 18:27:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8457169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jupanuma/pseuds/Jupanuma
Summary: Nico, the son of Ares, and Will, the son of Nike, have an odd way of showing they like each other.





	

“Is this the best you can do?” Nico taunts as he dodged a swing of a sword aiming for his chest. “Because if so, you are just wasting my time.” Will gritted his teeth taking another swing at Nico. The raven hair boy just laughs as the sword keeps missing its mark. “Got nothing to say?” Nico mocks as he makes another cut into Will’s arm. The blond hair boy just grinds his teeth together more, not letting Nico have the satisfaction of him knowing how much it hurts.

“If I knew this is the best you could do, I would have never taken you on.” Nico continued. Will stopped, his sword in front of him, breathing heavy. Nico stops also, a hand on his hip while the other has his sword pointed to the ground by his side. “Done already?” Nico mocks again.

Instead of answering, the blond runs at Nico. His sword piercing Nico’s side as the tumble to the ground together. They breath heavily, sweat dropping from Wills face onto Nico’s, while his hair is plastered to his forehead. Before the son of Nike can get up, Nico lifts the sword that’s still in his hand, and slams the hilt into Will’s arm, breaking the bone.

The blond lets out a whimper, before getting off the son of Ares holding his broken arm close to his chest. Nico slowly gets up off the floor, careful to keep the sword from moving and making the wound worse. They have a silent agreement and start heading over to the infirmary.

Jason is the first one they see once they enter the building. He sighs before motioning them to follow. “Do I even want to know what happened?” He asks as they walk towards a couple of beds. Nico just grunts while Will doesn’t say anything. Jason sighs again, pointing to the two beds, one next to the other, for them to sit down on. They glare at each other before sitting down. “I’ll be right back.” Jason said before heading back the way they came, but before he was out of sight he turns towards the two boys glaring and say, “Sit there and be good. If I come back and you are worse then you are now, I will kick you both out and not help.” Without waiting for a response, Jason turns and walks away.

Neither say a word, both looking out the window. Once Jason comes back with his sister, Thalia, they start fixing the two demigods up. Once they are done, Jason tells them they must stay in bed for the night to make sure they do not reopen any of the wounds. They both half-heartedly agree, watching as the siblings walk away.

Both Will and Nico kept to themselves, neither saying a word to the other. After a few hours of silence, Nico finally asks, “Why do you keep fighting me?”

“What do you mean?” Will says through gritted teeth.

“I mean, that there are a ton of other Ares children you can always pick a fight with. We are all looking for a good fighting opponent, but you always chose me. Why?”

“I do not.” Will mumbles, a light blush starting to color his cheeks.

Nico raises and eyebrow. “Uh-hu.” Not believing him.

“Why does it matter?” Will growls, as he turns towards Nico, anger swelling up inside. Nico slowly turns towards Will, trying hard not to reopen his side.

“I was just wondering.” Nico says with a shrug. He closes his eyes letting the setting sun slightly warm his skin before night falls. It’s quiet for a long time.

“So I can get your attention.” Will finally mumbles.

Nico’s eyes open, eyebrows fulling, “What?” He wasn’t sure he heard right.

“If I beat you, you will notice me.” Will says louder. They look at each other for a long time.

“You don’t need to beat me. I already notice you.” Nico says softly. Will’s eye widens. He’s never heard Nico talk in a kind tone before. A blush reforms on his face, as he ducks his head, hoping Nico didn’t notice. Nico smiles at the shy Will in front of him. He slowly slides off his bed before making his way over to Will’s. Sitting down carefully, Nico cups Will’s chin with slim fingers, turns his face towards the son of Ares. “I like you.” Nico says softer than before. Almost like he’s telling a secret. A blush is painting both their faces now.

“I like you too.” The son of Nike replies just as softly. Slowly they lean into each other, before their lips meet in the middle. At the door, Jason leans against the door frame watching the two kiss before turning around to walk away, shaking his head. “Finally.” Jason murmurs to himself.

The next day the son of Ares and son of Nike are released with a warning to take it easy until their wounds have healed. As the leave the infirmary, they hold each other’s hands, arguing with each other.

* * *

“Come on!” Jason yells. “I thought since you guys are together now that you wouldn’t fight each other anymore!” Fuming, Jason walks away from the two figures sitting on the infirmary bed, bloody and waiting to be patched up, while fingers are intertwined with each other’s.


End file.
